characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Pearl (Pokémon Adventures)
Pearl is a character from the manga loosely based on Pokémon series of video games, Pokémon Adventures. ''He plays a major part in the Diamond & Pearl arc and the Platinum arc. Background Pearl was born in Twinleaf Town, where he lived with his neighbor and best friend Diamond. Diamond and Pearl had a dream of becoming a comedy duo where Pearl plays as the the strait man, after seeing the world famous comedy duo Abbot Clef & Costello Jiggly. In the beginning of the Diamond & Pearl arc so do they enter a comedian tournament for youngsters, which they won. After winning the tournament so did they get their prize mixed up with an envelope from Professor Rowan and because of this unknowingly became bodyguards of Platinum, believing that they were on a reality TV-show in which she was the host of, guiding them around Sinnoh. Powers & Abilities * '''Knowledge about Pokémon battling: '''Pearl is the son of the frontier brain Palmer, who he learned a lot from about Pokémon battling in his childhood which he puts to use in his training with Platinum. Pokémon * '''Chatler: '''Chatler is a Chatot owned by Pearl and is his first Pokémon. Chatler has a hasty nature reflecting that of Pearl and is currently at level 50. A hasty nature increases Chatler's speed while lowering his physical defense. Chatler has the ability Tangled Feet which increase his evasion while he is confused. His known moves are: ** '''Fury Attack: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack that hit the target bet 2-5 times. ** '''Aerial Ace: '''A physical Flying-type attack that always hit the target. ** '''Chatter: '''A special Flying-type attack that confuse the the target. ** '''Mirror Move: '''A move that copies the target's last move. ** '''Pluck: '''A physical Flying-type that makes the user eats a berry that the target held, if they did. * '''Chimler: '''An Infernape given to Pearl indirectly by Professor Rowan as an Chimchar. Chimler has the ability Blaze which increase his Fire-type attack when he is heavily damage. Chimler has a naughty nature which increase his physical attack while lowering his special defense and he is currently at level 65. The moves he has used through the series are: ** '''Ember: '''A very weak Fire-type attack which has a small chance to burn the target. ** '''Flame Wheel: '''A physical Fire-type attack that wraps the user with fire and it has a small chance to burn the target. ** '''Mach Punch: '''A weak physical Fighting-type attack which is faster than normal moves. ** '''Overheat: '''A very strong special Fire-type attack which harshly lowers the user's special attack. ** '''Fury Swipes: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack that hit the target bet 2-5 times. ** '''Close Combat: '''A very strong physical Fighting-type attack that lowers the user's defenses. ** '''Focus Punch: '''A very strong physical Fighting-type attack which takes a great deal of concentration to poll off. ** '''Flare Blitz: '''A very strong Fire-type attack which the user takes recoil from. * '''Rayler: '''A Luxray in Pearl's party. Rayler has the ability Intimidate which lowers any enemy's physical when he begins a battle, though we have never seen the effects of this ability from him. He has a Brave nature which lowers his speed while it increases his Physical attack, though he has been shown to have great speed. Just as it says in the Pokédex, so does Rayler have an X-ray vision that can see through seemingly anything. He is currently at level 60 and his known moves are '''Shock Wave' and Discharge. Shock Wave being a special Electric-type attack which always hits its target, and Discharge being a special Electric-type attack which hits anyone nearby and it has a chance to paralyze the targets. * Zeller: ''' Zeller is a Buziel caught by Pearl in his training with Crasher Wake. Zeller has the ability Swift Swim which doubles his speed if it rains. He has an adamant nature which lowers his special attack while increasing his physical attack. He is currently level 53 and his only known move is '''Water Gun. Water Gun being a weak special Water-type attack. * Digler: '''Digler is a Diglett caught by Pearl in his training with Crasher Wake. Digler has the ability Sand Veil which increase his evasion under sandstorms. He has a bashful nature and he is currently at level 48. His known moves are: ** '''Dig: '''A physical Ground-type attack where the user digs itself under the ground and then attacks the target from underground. ** '''Earthquake: '''A strong physical Ground-type attack that hits everyone grounded in the close vicinity. ** '''Rock Slide: '''A physical Rock-type attack that has a chance to flinch the target. * '''Tauler: '''Tauler is a Tauros caught by Pearl in his training with Crasher Wake. Tauler has the ability Anger Point which maxes out his Physical attack if he is stroke by a critical hit. He has a Jolly nature which increase his Speed while lowering his Special attack. He is currently at level 58 an his only known move is '''Take Down. Take Down is a strong physical Normal-type attack which the user takes recoil from. Equipment * '''Pokédex: '''A digital encyclopedia that holds information about all Pokémon around the world. * '''Updated Pokétch: '''A digital watch a variate of apps, including a dosing machine. Feats Strength * Chimler broke through a wall of rock as a Monferno together with Tru's and Platinum's Empoleon's middle form. (PS350) * Chimler Mach Punched a rock so hard that the parts of it could be use as shrapnel against and couple Wingull close by. (PS383) * Digler could put Dialga off balance. (PS413) * Tauler pushed Dialga over Palkia after Digler put Dialga off balance. (PS413) Durability * Pearl could take multiple attacks from Rotom. (PS430) Skills * Single handedly defeated a gang of Galactic grunts. (PS403) * Could push over Dialga and Palkia. (PS413) Weaknesses * Pearl tends to be rather inpatient. * Pearl's Pokémon mainly focus on speed and attack, but they lack in the defensive department. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Completed Profiles Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Heroes